Paint War
by ILoveKlaine4evr
Summary: Kurt and Blaine are painting their new apartment. But Blaine decides to have a little fun with it. Pure fluff, nothing more, nothing less. I hope you enjoy! :)


**Kurt and Blaine are painting the walls of their new apartment when Blaine decides to have a little fun. Just a little fluff peice that I sort of accidentally wrote. It just kind of happened. I hope you enjoy it! **

**Rating : G **

**Warnings : Light light language**

Kurt huffed, blowing a small tuft of his hair off of his forehead. He took a couple steps back so he could admire his work. He tilted his head to one side and then to the other. He was literally seconds away from making a little frame with his two hands when he was tackled from behind.

"Blaine!" Kurt screeched, a mixture of surprise and panic overtaking him.

Blaine rolled his eyes at his husband's reaction and couldn't hold back his smile as he spoke, "Still afraid of the paint, huh?"

"I'm not afraid, Blaine. I just don't want to get it on my clothes." Kurt crossed his arms defensively.

Blaine scoffed at this, but he indulged in poking fun at him for a bit longer.

"The clothes you wore so you wouldn't get paint on your other clothes?" Blaine chuckled, picking up the closest rag to wipe his blue hands on.

"Hey! You and I both know very well that white is a good color on me and well-" Kurt ended his explanation to give a pointed glare at the giggling boy across from him.

"Fine. Be that way." Kurt muttered, sticking his tongue out before picking up his roller. Kurt bent over to dip the tool in the pool of paint he had poured. He had just begun to contemplate what part of the wall to begin swiping at when he felt a hand pressed hard onto his back.

"Blaine I swear to god-"

"No no no. You can't swear to something you don't believe in!" Blaine sang out loudly.

Kurt spun around and this time as he spoke he slowly raised the blue splattered roller above his head.

"Then I swear on the little bedazzled grave of Pavarotti, that if your hand is getting paint on this shirt I will-"

"Are you threatening me with a roller?" Blaine asked, tempting Kurt even more.

Kurt let out a little 'Hmmph' noise before stomping off to check his clothing in the other room's mirror.

Blaine leaned up against a white, un-painted wall and began to count down to Kurt's cry.

_Five. Four. Three. Two. _

"BLAINE ANDERSON!" Kurt shouted.

Blaine dodged the pillow that came sailing in through the doorway, soon fallowed by Kurt. In his haste to not be hit by the flying cushion, Blaine had slipped on the floor covering and fallen smack on his ass.

"I hope your happy with yourself." Kurt glared, twisting his neck about trying to catch another look at the blue hand print on the back of his shirt.

"I am, rather." Blaine smirked as he looked up at him. He causally crossed one leg over the other and leaned back on his elbows, enjoying the still adorably semi-furious aura that was radiating from Kurt.

Kurt let out a long over-dramatic sigh before saying, "Well, I'm going to go change my shirt and you better not be acting like a jack-ass when I get back."

"Wait!" Blaine called out as Kurt reached the doorway.

"What?" Kurt asked, not sure of how to react to the urgency in Blaine's voice.

"Can I have a kiss?" Blaine asked, transitioning into his best innocent voice.

"No." Kurt said bluntly.

"B-But Kurt." Blaine whined, pulling out his biggest weapon. He let his eyes get all big and dark and he slid his lower lip out in a pout.

"That's unfair." Kurt muttered. He then took a handful of cautious steps towards Blaine before slowly getting down onto his knees.

Blaine gently cupped Kurt's cheek as their lips met for a few seconds.

"I'm sorry Kurt." Blaine apologized softly when they split.

"It's fine. It's just, you know how I get about clothes."

"Not for that. For this."

"Wha-"

As Blaine spoke he quickly scooped up a dollop of paint on one finger and in one swift motion he painted a blue streak all the way from Kurt's forehead to the tip of his nose.

Kurt's eyes widened as his body tried to figure out some way to react. His initial thought was to yell out but after a few seconds of planning, Kurt decided revenge was the better option.

"You look nice with a little war paint." Blaine grinned.

"So do you." Kurt said as he lightly smacked a palm full of paint onto Blaine's cheek.

"Oh it's on!" Blaine laughed, scooting away from Kurt who now looked all too excited to get his hands on some of the paint.

There was a lot of splattering and drops of blue flying around the room. Kurt wielded a paint brush in his hand but Blaine (quite skilled in such childish things as paint wars) had only his hands.

They wrestled around for a bit, both getting their fair of shots in. They eventually found themselves cuddled up in the corner, backs against the wall.

"Your the reason we can never get anything done." Kurt accused, shoving Blaine playfully with his shoulder.

"You didn't seem to mind when you were painting my eyebrows." Blaine waggled his now blue infused brows.

"I should have just listened to my dad and hired some professionals to do this." Kurt sighed. This sigh though was happier, more content.

"And miss out on finger painting the walls? No way!" Blaine laughed, high-fiving the wall and leaving behind a blue print.

"Your such a dork." Kurt shook his head as he stood, wiping his hands on his jeans.

"Hey! We're married now! Your not allowed to be mean to me anymore." Blaine pouted.

"You got paint in my hair, your lucky your walking away with all your limbs intact." Kurt quipped.

"Love you too sweetheart!" Blaine called after Kurt, earning a lighthearted laugh in return.

**I hope you liked it. Please make sure to review this story. I'd love to know what you thought! :)**


End file.
